


Into the Unknown.. but its actually known?

by MsLulu



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XIV, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Tags Are Hard, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLulu/pseuds/MsLulu
Summary: This is a story about Luna. Some pretty awful stuff has happened to her but don't let it get to you. There are good things coming.. I can ashore you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago. I'm just finally getting the opportunity to type it all out. If you choose to read this wow good look on ya! If this gets any love maybe I can continue if my brain decides to put in those fluid vibes.

Hello, my names Luna. My parents both died from a disease known to run in my family. Its a virus of sorts. I've yet to be harmed by it. Could it be something in my blood? But anyways. 

Since my parents both died when I was 14 I had to run the farm by myself. Ya know the usual chores clean the bar, wash the cows, groom the horses, collect the eggs, sweep the chicken coop, etc. Yeah, its tough when you're by yourself. 

Reader you might be new to this, but I'm in a world where anime characters live. ME however, I'm just your average random character. To be thrown to the side.. haha. I'm talking about Naruto, Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, Death Note, and much more! You have no idea how it feels to live in the same world as they do. Truthfully neither do I. You see just because I live in this world doesn't mean I live IN it too. I'm actually the opposite. They live in the most famous part of this world, where as I? I live in this empty house slash barn. 

I wish I could meet my idol someday. Here I'll let you in on a secret. His name is Zack. He's in this game called crisis core which is all so part of the Final Fantasy universe. He makes me feel so wonderful and comfortable like I could do anything if I put my mind do it. He gets on this host TV show called AniNet its a show talking about your accomplishes and the hosts even asks some questions. I wish I could meet him one day...

But Anyways! I'll never be able to visit any famous characters not by a long shot. Oh Well, back to farm work I guess, but before I do that let me show you around well actually yeah that's what I'll do. 

When you enter my house the first thing you'll see is my very small living room with only a small couch and a television with no cable so it basically only has three channels. Thankfully AniNet is one of those channels! To the left of the living room you'll see a kitchen where I cook eggs, eat bread, and have myself a cup of milk. To the north from where I'm standing between both the living and kitchen is the entrance to the barn, south down the hall is my parents room which no one goes in. If your standing just outside my parents door room west is my room. There is only a bed, closet, mirror and brush in there. In the northeast corner of my room is a bathroom with a toilet and sink. There is a sponge and some soap which I can use to take a bath. So that's basically my home, well I've gotta go finish up my chores, it's already been two days!

Oh please dont let there be to much stuff to do !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice to see you again! Like I've said before I've got a lot of pages of this bad boy hand written. Here is a bit of the next section though. Enjoy!

"I'm done! I'm done! I'm finally done! It took me all day but I'm finally done! No more work woohoo!"

I walked toward my room opening the door viewing my, very fluffy at the moment, bed laying down upon it, my head sinks in the pillow. "I still have to take a bath... tomorrow for sure I'm just too tired!" I mumbled in my pillow. I turn my head to the side looking at my mirror. _Another day on the barn another two years and I'll take a vacation out of this life forever. I'm sorry Mom and Dad it's already been a year since I've been doing all this stuff on my own its time... I left.._

__The comfort of the pillow drifted me away to a deep sleep._ _

___Noises... why do I hear noises? Its probably.. just the tv, but then.. why do I feel like I'm moving? And why do I feel like someone is moving beside me. Ugh my head it feels dizzy... At least it's still dark in my room... wait when was the last time my farm was mobile?_ _ _

I sit up slowly the dizziness from my head still hurting. I take a look at my surroundings then lay back down.

_Hmm since when did I have guests in my room?_... HOLY CRAP!!

I stood up sitting up looking at all the unfamiliar faces. "What the hell? Who are you people???" I try standing up on the bed which wasnt my own! "Hold on! you wouldn't want to be doing anything you'll regret." said one of the strangers.

"My names Balthier, I'll be one of your acquaintances this morning." I make eye contact with him feeling unsure. I start moving away from him, another stranger from beside him came closer to me smiling.

"The names Xigbar." I moved back against the bed frame, frightened. It felt like I hit someone since the bed moved from where I landed. I turned my head looking at a red head beside me, looking oh to familiar.

"The names Ax-" he was soon to finish but I cut in. "Your names Axel right? I've seen you on AniNet." A bit relaxed I fixed my white hair a bit while trying not to sound like a complete and total loser.

"But aren't you like famous? Whats going on!?" I nearly screeched.

"Relax for a second, I'll tell you everything in just a moment." I sat there looking to my right noticing it was just the two of us. A bit nervous I hold my hands together.

"My boss was looking for a new person to make there life wonderful so of course he looked into the poorest part of our world, no offence kid. He searched and couldn't find anyone till he came upon your info."

"But wait why would he pick anyone in the first place... but he does seem like a nice guy."

" Look the point is he wants to change someones life like how someone did for him. You're not the only one whos life got changed by this experience." He made eye contact with me, I felt heat rising in my cheeks.

"Soooo.. whats going to happen with me?" I asked as he cleared his throat. " Well for starters You'll be given three body guards of your choice, but you're only given the ones who are on this bus." I looked around, spotting the door.

"So though this door are?"

"Yes more or how would you say it, 'famous characters'. And don't worry if you're scared I'll be behind you. I nodded. He placed his hand towards me telling me to take it. Of course I hesitated but eventually placed hand left hand in his right. I started moving to get off the bed as my anxieties slowly rose.

Before I moved any further I looked down to see what I was wearing. It was the most beautiful night gown I had ever seen, a bit embarrassed. I turn my face away from Axel.

"Axel I have a question. Whats going to happen to my home?" He paused. " Thats for the boss to say, but we left a few grunts behind to take care of your place till further notice."

Moving towards the direction of the door, while lightly holding Axels hand on the tips of his fingers, I felt my heart rate increase.

_Lets see what exciting adventures wait for me behind this door..._

**Author's Note:**

> OH! You made it congrats! I think as the young writer that I was there are definitely some areas I could of definitely worked on. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment if you so choose!


End file.
